


Eat Your Heart Out

by SallySS



Category: Claymore
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallySS/pseuds/SallySS
Summary: A gift I wrote for the 2016 Claymore Secret Santa





	

The night sky was clear, with stars to be seen for miles, littering the sky with their twinkling magnificence. But with the night being cloudless, all the heat from the land dissipated quickly and after the sun set, a frigid chill set in. Irene looked over at her traveling companion, Teresa, the only warrior stronger than herself; the organization having paired them for a mission. Two awakened beings were to be exterminated, but Irene seemed to have doubts she was even needed to come along.    
  
Teresa was leaned back against her sword, staring into the fire as it crackled and licked at the air; she didn’t care to admit she was still chilled, but she couldn’t sleep while she was borderline shivering. She looked up and noticed Irene was studying her from across the flames, but the elf casually avoided her gaze after they briefly locked eyes. “Something on your mind, Irene?”   
  
Irene took a moment before she looked back to Teresa when spoken to, looking into her eyes, though only timidly. “Just thinking how cold the night will be. Perhaps we should find better shelter.”   
  
Teresa smiled, drawing her legs up to her chest and holding them close to try and conserve body heat. “There’s no shelter around here for miles. We’d reach the awakened beings before any cave or grain storage. Though you seem fine, aren’t you freezing?”   
  
Irene shook her head slightly. “A bit cooler than I would like, but nothing I can’t bear for a night.” She looked at her hands in her lap rather than at Teresa, not sure why she felt the need to lower her gaze. It was short lived, however, as Teresa got up and rounded the fire over to her comrade’s side. Teresa’s loose curls bounced as she plopped down beside the number two and leaned against her so their arms were touching, sapping Irene’s warmth.    
  
“You  _ are _ much warmer than me.” Teresa said in a sultry voice, obviously pleased with the discovery of another heat source, pressing slightly more against her.   
  
Irene let out a gentle sigh, “Yes well, it is getting late, we need to rest before tomorr-”   
  
“Let’s cuddle.” Teresa interjected, a childish pleading in her eyes. “That way we can share body heat and stay warm all night.”   
  
Irene was at a loss for words, but decided it wasn’t polite to deny a request from her superior. “I suppose, if that is what you wish.” She agreed, somewhat quietly. Irene paused a moment, not sure what Teresa was expecting, considering they usually slept against their swords, but the question fled her when Teresa pushed her to lie down.   
  
Laying on her side, she felt Teresa shuffle up behind her, pressing herself to form fit the curve of Irene’s backside, wrapping an arm over Irene’s hip. In a few minutes it was rather pleasant, a bit warmer than sleeping alone, and Irene closed her eyes to try to focus on sleep. Teresa, however, was squirming about and kept her awake. “Are you still not warm enough?” Irene asked, lifting and turning her head slightly to see what the matter was.    
  
“My hands are still freezing. Can you hold them?” Teresa lifted her hand up slightly in front of Irene, the cold skin seeming even more pale than usual for a warrior.   
  
Irene settled back down, “Very well.” She reached her own hand out, her long slender fingers slipping between Teresa’s, intertwining until their palms touched, closing their hands together. Teresa’s other hand was on Irene’s back, keeping warm by being sandwiched between them. Irene couldn’t place the reason, but she could feel her heart beating a little bit harder, not letting her close her eyes and rest, even though she knew she should.   
  
They laid like that for a few minutes, though to Irene the silence seemed to go on for hours. Neither of them were asleep, they could tell by reading the other’s yoki, though neither of them stirred. Teresa broke the silence first, “Are you still awake Irene?” she whispered   
  
Though Irene knew that the stronger warrior would be able to tell she was yet awake, she humored her with an exasperated response, “Yes, Teresa, I am still awake.”   
  
“Perhaps you can’t sleep because your front side is too cold, why don’t you roll over?” She suggested innocently, even letting go of Irene’s hand to let her do so.   
  
Irene rolled over, “If a warm front side would make me fall asleep, then why are you still awake?” Her snippy remark was silenced when Teresa’s hands brushed against her jawline, cupping her cheek. Irene’s head swam with questions, but the slow steady sweep of Teresa’s thumb along her cheekbone drowned them out in the rise of her heart rate.    
  
Teresa leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Irene’s lips, making sure not to pull away too quickly to get the message across. She was met with no resistance, but also little enthusiasm. Irene certainly didn’t notice the cold now, her face flushed. Teresa cocked an eyebrow, “You didn’t kiss back. Did I misread your desires?”    
  
Irene blinked dumbly. Her desires? Just what ideas were brewing behind that faint smile? “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean?”   
  
Teresa closed her eyes, trying not to chuckle. “The way you were staring at me from across the fire, I could feel your longing for intimacy. The closer I got to you, the more your yoki stirred and your heart beat faster. Isn’t this what you wanted?”   
  
Irene tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. Teresa stated things that should have been so obvious to her, and yet she only realized them when they were splayed out to her. Even now she was flush and yearning for touch, but her mind refused to acknowledge that another warrior was the cause of the rosiness on her cheeks.   
  
“I can cease if you wish me to.” Teresa offered, now hesitant that she overstepped her boundaries.   
  
Irene squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. “Please don’t…I wish for you to continue.”   
  
Teresa’s hands glided into Irene’s long white hair, holding the back of her head in a gentle but sure grasp. “I will stop any time you want me to, I will not push you farther than you want to go… Irene look at me.”   
  
Irene opened her eyes, looking at Teresa just inches in front of her, staring into the similar piercing silver eyes.   
  
“I want you to enjoy this.” Teresa cooed, that graceful tug in the corners of her lips and soft eyes made Irene relax in her grasp, and when Teresa leaned in this time, Irene met her in the middle with an embrace filled with the longing and need that weighed on her heart.    
  
The kiss was tender, needy, but slow. Carefully placed kisses on each other’s lips becoming more frequent, growing gradually in intensity as they both began to relax and accept each other’s affection. Hands trailing along their partner’s body, exploring every dip and curve, the rise and fall of each other’s form, the toned and powerful rippling muscles set on a deceivingly frail looking frame. Irene placed her fingertips on Teresa’s hips, trailing them up along her obliques and ribs to the curve of her breast before flattening her palm and cupping her bosom. She felt Teresa smirk in the kiss, encouraging her to press on, and Irene was happy to comply, rubbing her thumb over her superior’s nipple, the flesh swelling under the fabric and hardening under her touch. Teresa broke the kiss, leaning in to place little pecks on the elf’s neck, pressing her chest more into eager hands that began to squeeze and knead her chest in a way that made the night seem not quite as cold.   
  
Breathing became deeper, excitement making their hearts flutter. The kisses and nips at Irene’s neck were making her stomach tighten and her mind go cloudy. She pulled away from Teresa, panting and flushed, “This is dangerous…”    
  
Teresa propped herself up on her elbow, a bit bewildered at the sudden halt. “What do you mean? The organization isn’t going to know.”    
  
“No, this feeling… Like i’m losing control. It feels like i’m edging towards awakening.” Irene looked away. She wished to continue, but she couldn’t allow such risky behavior just because she yearned for Teresa’s touch.   
  
Teresa covered her mouth, hiding her smirk, trying not to snicker. “Irene, you won’t awaken, I promise. What you’re feeling is  _ arousal;  _ although you feel it when you get close to awakening, feeling it doesn’t mean you are going to awaken. You’re not even using your yoki.”    
  
Irene felt a bit embarrassed, not versed in such things. “I see. Then I guess I can allow this to continue…”   
  
Teresa pushed Irene’s shoulder to roll her onto her back, straddling the slender warrior’s legs. “I hadn’t realized you were so inexperienced, I thought you were just being coy. Let me show you just how pleasurable this experience can be.”   
  
Irene nodded, lost for words, trusting Teresa to take the reins. The stronger warrior ran her fingertips up Irene’s stomach, hiking up her shirt to her collarbone; the soft kiss of cool night air on her exposed flesh makes her skin prickle and her nipples harden. Teresa leaned down, flicking her tongue against one pert nipple and watched the way it made the quiet warrior twitch, using a hand to lightly pinch and tease the other. Sucking on that swollen nub made Irene sigh blissfully, and the elf could feel her pulse between her thighs as she squeezed them together. Teresa trailed her hands along the pale skin stretched over her subordinate's ribs, feeling the rise and fall of her quickened breaths, and down to her stomach, feeling Irene arch her back and rise into her touches. Teresa sat back and trailed a finger along the sensitive skin right above Irene’s waistband, sending a shiver up the elf’s spine and making her legs quiver in anticipation.   
  
“Can you explain to me what you are going to do?” Irene managed through her panting, whispering like they were teenagers stolen away in a side room, other people yet unaware of their absence.   
  
Teresa chuckled at that, “It’s not a routine, I go with what feels right, what’s enjoyable in the moment, what my partner is going to be comfortable with. If I do anything that makes you uneasy, just tell me to stop. And feel free to let me know what you want more of.” Teresa thought it was cute the way Irene blushed at that, probably thinking she was crude to ask her to say things like that  _ out loud. _ __  
__  
Teresa lifted herself up on her knees, hooking a finger around Irene’s waistband and gave it a gentle tug, but before it could move an inch a wavering “w-wait!” came from Irene.    
  
“Yes?” Teresa paused and waited for Irene’s head to stop stop spinning and come back to earth.   
  
“You’re not going to strip at all?” Teresa couldn’t tell if Irene were embarrassed to be the only one naked, or requesting a show. Either way she didn’t mind complying, it’s not like the thin fabric was keeping her warm.    
  
Tugging from the bottom hem and crisscrossing her arms, Teresa slowly pulled her uniform shirt up over her head. She gave it a gentle toss to the side and looked back to see the other warrior staring at her. “What?” She couldn’t quite read Irene’s expression.   
  
Irene noticed she was staring and closed her eyes a moment in embarrassment before daring to look back up into Teresa’s bold silver eyes. “You’re beautiful.”   
  
That certainly wasn’t the kind of response Teresa expected, and for the first time Teresa found herself to be the one blushing. “You’re not so bad yourself.” She placed a hand on the ground next to the elf’s head, leaning down and kissing her tenderly, the aire about the situation becoming more relaxed. Their lips parted slowly, experimental prods with the tips of their tongues, testing the waters. Like a crashing wave something overcame them and they couldn’t hold back their need any longer; tongues dancing around one another, clashing in majesty through heavy panting as their hearts raced. Just like the way she fought, Teresa kissed with a combination of elegance and tenacity, claiming what she wanted.    
  
Teresa broke the kiss, leaving Irene lusting for more; she had better things in mind. Kissing and nipping down the lithe frame splayed out before her, she halted at the waistband, pulling it down agonizingly slow and placing a kiss to Irene’s hips. Irene felt something in her gut begin to coil, but it was so uniquely delightful, and she yearned for more of it. Teresa kissed down the tender flesh in the valley of Irene’s hips, carefully making her way towards the untouched gem before her.   
  
Hands gently coaxing apart supple legs, trailing and massaging tense muscle, plush lips playing along Irene’s smooth vulva as she moved to sit between her thighs. Teresa’s fingers dragged up the center of her cunt, trailing through her soaked folds and spreading apart the lips to reveal the slick pink flesh and throbbing nub awaiting her. Irene practically rose off the ground like a woman possessed when Teresa’s tongue, wide and flat, licked between her lips, lapping up the dripping juices. The subordinate tried to restrain herself when that hot moist tongue circled her clit, but her hips bucked out of her control.    
  
Irene couldn’t contain the egregious and downright embarrassing sounds that Teresa was eliciting from her, thoroughly licking and sucking her cunt. Drawing both lips into her mouth, Teresa would suck tenderly and glide up towards Irene’s needy clit, the moans of the warrior under her crescendoing in ecstasy. Irene whimpered at the stroking of fingers right outside her cunt, the sensation making her grab handfuls of grass just to steady herself. Teresa saw her squirm, yearning for more, and so she obliged, pressing two fingers between her flushed lips and curling them just so, rubbing the slick and throbbing rippled flesh inside the elf. The delicious gasp of a moan that fell from Irene’s lips as she tossed her head back made Teresa smirk, and she sucked her subordinate's clit as reward. Irene’s face had never had so much color in it, blushing up her ears and down her chest, her heart pounding and her mind spinning, the fingers and tongue making her feel dizzy with arousal.   
  
“T-Tere-” Irene panted incoherent thoughts, a slave to her pleasure and the fingers inside her, spreading, curling, rubbing. She ran her hands through her superiors sun kissed locks as her shoulders jerked with each flick of Teresa’s tongue across her clit. The coil in her stomach tightened like a python and her hands shook, whining and begging as the feeling was almost becoming too much. Teresa’s silver eyes flashed up and locked with Irene’s for a moment, connecting like they were in suspended animation, the flow of their yoki syncing for a split second before Irene’s orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave. She threw her head back, calling out into the night succulent moans dripping in ecstasy as her body writhed and jerked from the stimulation. It took a moment before her back finally hit the ground again and she sucked in air, her skin glistening from a thin sheen of sweat. Somehow her muscles were completely exhausted and she wanted nothing more than to lie there and pass out, closing her eyes and listening to herself pant. Teresa sat back on her feet, licking her digits clean and watching Irene with thorough amusement.    
  
“So~ What did you think?” Teresa coaxed her to speak up, “You didn’t say much of anything.”   
  
“I think you’re crazy.” Irene gave a soft breathless chuckle as she slowly came back down to earth.    
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Teresa laid down beside her, head propped up on her hands. “So… my turn next?”


End file.
